Dragon Heart
by Smuzzie
Summary: The Ministry of Magic's all around Britain and Europe have enforced a marriage law due to the heavy losses during Lord Voldemort's rein. Sandrine Tresilvais, a veela and dragon lover, is paired with Charlie Weasley. Follow Sandrine through meeting her fiancées family, marriage and much more! Fred lives! Marriage law fic


_AN: Another story. This is a marriage law fic, so don't say I didn't warn you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be living in a bigger house with a backyard and Fred, Remus, and Nymphadora wouldn't be dead._

Sandrine Tresilvais was at the dining table of her high end apartment in Paris drinking coffee while reading the Daily Prophet when she heard a tapping coming from the window. She looked over to the kitchen window and saw an owl with a few letters attached to its leg waiting to be let in. Sandrine opened the window and let the owl fly in, she took the letters off its leg and started to read her own.

_July 15th 2001_

_Dear Miss Sandrine Tresilvais,_

_Under the new marriage act you have been deemed an eligible witch and have had your name submitted to the Magical Marriage Committee for matching. We are pleased to inform you that you have had a 95% match with one Mr. Charlie Weasley._

_Under the new law, you are required to be married within the next six months, no later than January 15th, 2002. After the marriage, you and your match will have seven years to comply with the law and have two children. Once you have had your two children, you are not legally obliged to produce anymore but can continue if you and your partner wish. This law has been instated to bring the wizarding population back up and the more children born, the better._

_If for some reason you do not believe you will be able to produce children, please contact the Magical Marriage Committee as soon as possible to be tested to see if this problem can be remedied. If you are unable to produce children, then you will be released from your magical contract and your match will be put with his/her next compatible match._

_This does not mean you can send an owl saying you are unable to produce children to get out of the law, as is a concern will happen. Tests will be done to make positive the ability and in most cases, infertility is reversible. Please remember that noncompliance is a severe crime and is punishable by an extended stay in Azkaban. If after the stay in Azkaban, you do not comply with the law, you will be sent back. This is only done to uphold the law._

_The ministry sends their best wishes to you and your betrothed. Please remember that you must be married by January 15 of next year and you must produce or be pregnant with two children by January 15, 2009._

_Best wishes,_

_Mandy Moore_

_Head of the Magical Marriage Committee_

Sandrine finished the letter with her mouth hanging open. She snapped out of her shock and ran to get dressed. She pulled out a purple sundress that went down to just above her knees. The dress was decorated with silver glittering sparkles which brought out her bright blue eyes and had a décolleté neckline. Sandrine then pulled her straight silvery blonde hair which went down to her thighs into a simple but elegant knot on her head with strands hanging out, framing her face. She slipped on a pair of silver ballet flats, grabbed her handbag and apparated to the Tresilvais Mansion.

Sandrine was from a French pureblood family, she was also a Veela and the youngest of five children. There were her brothers: Marius, who is almost thirty-seven, and Richardo, who just turned thirty-four. Then there were her sisters: Cosette, of age thirty, and Genevieve, of age twenty-eight. Sandrine was twenty-two and much younger than her other siblings, especially her brothers. All of her siblings were married which made Sandrine the only one really affected by the new law.

"Mum! Dad!" She called out from the foyer of the mansion.

"Sandrine dear, what a surprise!" Her mum said, rushing forward to hug her youngest daughter.

"Mum, Dad. I'm getting married," Sandrine said, panic lacing through her voice. "Read this!" She said, passing the letter to her mother and father. When her mother finished, she had a smile on her face.

"You're getting married!" She squealed, dragging Sandrine to the sitting room.

"It's arranged though." Sandrine stated.

"Look on the bright side, you'll be able to see Fleur again," her father said.

"Why would I see Fleur?" Sandrine asked.

"Fleur is married to the eldest Weasley. I believe his name is Bill. I heard that she also now has a daughter who is almost two years old and expecting another one in a few months, maybe weeks," Her dad reported.

"I remember when we were best friends, we just kind of fell apart when the war started," Sandrine said sadly, but she cheered up quickly. "It will be great to see her again."

"Now dear, why don't you travel to England to meet this fella? A good start is to get to know him, but first, visit Fleur. I'll make a portkey," her father said. He then walked out of the room and came back minutes later with one of Sandrine's old stuffed Teddy bears.

"It will be activated in five hours. So for us it will be two o'clock in the afternoon, but one o'clock for them. You should have time to pack and send a letter to Fleur informing her of your visit, when you're ready to come back, you know what to do. Have fun!" Her dad said, ushering her out of the mansion.

Sandrine apparated back home and started to write the letter to Fleur.

_Dear Fleur,_

_Bonjour, it's Sandrine Tresilvais, hopefully you remember me. I know we haven't really talked in a few years but I was hoping that I could stay with you and your family for a while as I don't know anyone in England. I am asking this because due to the marriage law, I have to marry someone named Charlie Weasley, I believe you know him as I've heard you married his older brother Bill. Congratulations by the way._

_I know this is rather sudden but hopefully we can rekindle our friendship while I'm there getting to know my future husband. I don't really have much time, my dad unfortunately has already made me a portkey that leaves at two o'clock, one o'clock your time, and I really need to pack. Hopefully we can talk soon.  
>Au revoir,<em>

_Sandrine_

Sandrine looked over the letter and then sent it off with her snowy owl, Jacqui. Sandrine then started to pack muggle clothes, dress robes, jewellery and everything she might need except make-up, which she thought was unnecessary no matter what the circumstances are.

An hour after her owl left with her letter, Jacqui arrived back with a reply.

_Dear Sandrine,_

_Of course you can come stay with us, I would love to see you again. And thank you on the congratulations. I just want to warn you of a few things: first- in my current state, my moods are all over the place so I apologise in advance for my behavior. Second- Charlie is the second eldest, and he is also a bit of a bachelor so he might have a few difficulties with this but hopefully he'll get used to it._

_I should probably give you some instructions on how to get to my home. Seeing as I can't apparate in my condition, when you arrive, apparate to Ottery St Catchpole. My husband, Bill, will meet you there and will apparate you to our home before we head to The Burrow, which is the Weasley's home._

_I must go and take care of my child now, she is screaming for my attention._

_Farewell,_

_Fleur_

Sandrine read the letter and then continued to pack. Five minutes before the portkey was due to leave, Sandrine finished packing. Five minutes passed and Sandrine felt the familiar tug of her navel, she closed her eyes and seconds later, she appeared in London. She then stuffed the Teddy into her trunk, and apparated to where she would meet Bill.

She landed in a small little town, she looked around and marvelled at its beauty.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Sandrine Tresilvais?" A deep voice asked from behind. Sandrine turned around to face a man of about 6'2 in height, he had long red hair and a scar across his face which gave him a look of a fighter and he somehow managed to still look handsome.

"I'm guessing you're Bill Weasley?" Sandrine asked.

"Sure am, nice to meet you." He replied, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Sandrine said, shaking the offered hand. "I don't mean to be rude but did you get that scar from a angry Fleur or something else?" She asked jokingly, hoping to not cause as much tension. Bill laughed.

"No, I got this from a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback." Bill replied. Sandrine nodded.

"Oh ok. Anyway, shall we go?" Sandrine asked.

"Certainly," Bill said, holding out his arm. Sandrine held his arm while he apparated. They then appeared out the front of a beautiful cottage by the beach.

"Come in," Bill said, opening the door. Sandrine walked in and was attacked by Fleur.

"Hello," Sandrine choked in the middle of laughter.

"It's great to see you," Fleur said excitedly. "How've you been?"

"I've been alright. How about you?"

"All over the place. Let me show you to your room then we can floo to The Burrow," Fleur replied.

"The Burrow?" Sandrine asked.

"It's the Weasley's home," Fleur explained.

"What's Charlie like?" Sandrine asked once she sat on her bed.

"He's very kind, gentle, funny, easy to love. He's also a dragon keeper!" Fleur explained.

"He sounds like my kind of guy. I love dragons," Sandrine said. "Let's go, I wanna meet him."

"Alright then," Fleur said, linking her arm with Sandrine's. They walked downstairs to the fireplace where Bill was waiting with a cute, blonde two year old girl with ringlets. "Oh, this is my daughter, Victoire."

"She is adorable," Sandrine exclaimed.

"Didn't your brother, uhhhh, Marius, have a daughter?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah, about five months ago. She is his second born," Sandrine said. "Now can we go? I want to meet Charlie, I've never met anyone who loves dragons as much as I do, it will be fun!" She said excitedly, causing Bill to laugh. Bill then stepped into the fireplace with Victoire and disappeared in the green flames. Fleur and Sandrine followed close after.

"Hello dearies, who is this young lady?" A plump witch asked.

"This is Sandrine. Molly, Sandrine, Sandrine, Molly," Fleur explained.

"Nice to meet you Molly," Sandrine said politely.

"Nice to meet you dearie. I'm guessing this is Sandrine, as in Charlie's match?" Molly asked.

"Yes, and luckily, I used to be best friends with her. She also likes dragons so that's a good starting point," Fleur said.

"Well everyone is in the yard, you can introduce her to everyone. I have to continue making lunch," Molly said to Bill.

"Alrighty then, this way Sandy," Bill said.

"Sandy?" Sandrine asked.

"Yeah, because your full name is too long." Bill explained. They opened the door into the yard where everyone was hanging out.

"Hey Bill! Who is she?" A man who looked about a year younger then herself asked. Everyone then turned to look at Sandy.

"This is Sandrine Tresilvais, I'm calling her Sandy though," Bill said. He then started going round to everyone with Sandy in tow.

"This is Ron, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Bill said. "This is Fred, George, they're twins. Percy. My sister, Ginny. And last but not least, Charlie."

"Hello," Sandrine said.

"Um... Hi," He said nervously.

"Get to know each other." Bill said to the whole group. Sandrine conjured up a blanket and put it on the ground to sit on.

"Ask away," Sandrine said.

"Are you a Veela?" Ron asked, earning him a slap up the back of the head from Hermione. A couple of people laughed, including Sandrine.

"Yes I am," Sandy answered.

"Do you like dragons?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"No," Charlie's face fell. "I love dragons! I can never find someone to talk about them with though." Charlie's face lit up and a big grin formed.

"What's your blood status?" Percy asked.

"Pureblood."

"Any brothers and sisters? And if so, name the age and order," Hermione asked.

"I am the youngest of five children. I have two brothers, Marius, who is almost thirty-seven, and Richardo, who just turned thirty-four. Then I have two sisters, Cosette, who is thirty, and Genevieve, twenty-eight. I am twenty-two. Trust me, being the youngest is hard, especially if the distance between you and the next is six years."

The questions went on getting weirder and weirder until Harry asked one that made Sandy happy.

"Why didn't you go to Romania to study dragons?" He asked. Sandy's eyes filled with happiness.

"I didn't go to Romania because of the war, I was planning on applying to work there soon but then this stupid law got in the way," Sandrine explained. "But on the bright side, I don't really need a job. I mean, I want one but I don't need one. My family is one of the oldest wizarding families, I'm even related to Merlin and Rowena Ravenclaw. As one of the purest families, we have a lot of gold. Enough to buy all of England and maybe half of America. So my family is pretty well off."

"That's helpful," Ginny said.

"It is," Sandrine said. "And since I'm joining you Weasley's, I get to share! I don't have many friends to share with because of my Veela nature."

"Lunch!" Molly yelled out the kitchen window. Most of the group went sprinting inside, all except the girls.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Fleur but I already like Sandrine better," Ginny said. Fleur laughed.

"That's alright, you can probably hold a proper conversation with her. Unlike with me," Fleur said.

_I think I could fit in here_, Sandrine thought, _I even have a fiancée who likes dragons!_

"Before we go in, I warn you, the Weasley boys love their food," Fleur whispered. "Especially Ron, so expect to get some food on you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I grew up with Marius and Richardo. I'm sure they eat the same way," Sandrine said, linking elbows with Fleur and heading inside.


End file.
